


Date Night Debacle

by Liliako



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Clothes, Date Night, Dorks, Fashion Ineptitude, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliako/pseuds/Liliako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On date night Logan has wardrobe issues and James has fashion standards.  It all works out in the end.</p><p>Manda prompted me- 'it's a silly prompt about james making logan change repeatedly for a date because logan's outfit clashes with his lol' and I went forth and wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night Debacle

“Take it off.”  
  
Logan blinks.  “Excuse me?”  He quirks an eyebrow at James, who’s sitting on a kitchen stool, bored.  
  
“You’re wearing red.  Red clashes with orange.” Logan stares blankly at James wondering what orange has to do with it before James point at himself.  Oh, James is wearing orange, got it.  “Go change your shirt.”  James waves him back into the bedroom.  Logan shrugs, because what the hell does he know about fashion, he just knows it’s date night and his red shirt looks good on him.  Whatever, no big deal.  
  
~  
  
The second time he comes out, James frowns deeply.  
  
“What?  What’s wrong with blue?  Blue goes with orange, doesn’t it?”  Logan thinks his blue shirt looks nice, and it’s not red so it shouldn’t clash.  
  
“That blue matches your jeans too much.” James waves at him again to go back and change.  
  
“But I thought matching was a good thing! How can there be too much matching?”  More is always better, Logan thought, except in cases of explosive chemicals when indoors.  
  
James just shook his head and crossed his arms.  “We’re not going if you’re wearing that.”  Logan rolls his eyes and trudges back to their room.  
  
~  
  
After closing his eyes and waving his hand around in his closet, he emerges for a third time.  
  
“You’re doing this on purpose now,” James stared at Logan with a small frown.  
  
“Doing what?  What’s wrong with this one?”  Logan thought the stripes were fine.  They weren’t too thin or too wide and he liked the horizontal kind.  
  
“You can’t wear that to the place I’m taking you.”  James sighs and flicks his hair, patience beginning to wear.  
  
“I thought polos were fancy-yet-casual-while-still-being-fancy shirts?”  There were a lot of up and down pointing gestures Logan made to try and illustrate levels of fanciness.  It happily reminded him of the [curved v of a y= cosine x graph](http://www.biology.arizona.edu/biomath/tutorials/Trigonometric/graphics/trig_cosine.gif).  
  
“Remember the time I had to explain what the little man playing polo on my shirt meant?  You can wear the little polo playing man but not that little alligator.”  Logan plucks his shirt away from his chest and tries to get a better look at his little green buddy.  
  
“I think it’s a crocodile, actually-”  
  
“If it’s not a little man on a horse, I don’t care what it is, you can’t wear it.” James snaps and Logan watches to see if his right eye is twitching yet.  
  
“At some point you’re going to have to get over that time at the zoo,” Logan counsels but James just glares at him.  
  
“We don’t talk about that zoo visit, you know that,” he grits out and Logan is full on grinning.  
  
“Lyle the Crocodile met his fate at the hands of Lester, his not so loving relation.  Carlos finally got to sleep after that day,” Logan muses.  Lyle hadn’t been any sort of licensed official crocodile stuffed animal, he was just a crocodile hand puppet that seven-year-old James had used to scare seven-year-old Carlos.  Little Lyle would bite Carlos on the neck or shoulder or wrist or arm and Carlos would shriek and scream and cry.  It made James laugh.  It also made Kendall punch James with his Sock’em Boppers (but everyone punched everyone with Kendall’s Sock’em Boppers so it was hard to tell when it was for fun and when someone was really mad).  
  
“Go. Change. Now.”  James’s right eye is twitching, so Logan escapes while he still can.  
  
~  
  
The fourth time Logan emerges, James just open mouth gawks at him.  
  
“I’m doing it on purpose this time,” Logan grins at him.  Leopard print really doesn’t go well with his skin tone, he’s much more of a tiger stripe kind of guy, maybe cheetah print.  
  
James’ face contorts into what is easily the most unhappy and appalled look Logan has ever seen.  He doesn’t wait for James to tell him to take it off, he just goes back into their room cackling.  
  
~  
  
The fifth time Logan comes out, he’s just got a gray t-shirt on.  
  
James lights up like a Christmas Tree, hopping up from the kitchen stool.  
  
“There! Perfect!  Let’s go!”  He motions Logan towards the door to freedom and food, thank God.  
  
Logan is reaching for the handle of the door when he is yanked back by his collar, choking on it briefly.  
  
“You wore this shirt yesterday,” James says in a disappointed tone.  “This is the shirt you were supposed to go soak in the sink because there’s a big ketchup stain on the back after the food fight at lunch.”  
  
Logan tries to peek at the stain but he can’t see it over his own shoulder, turning in place while James puts his head in his hands.  “Is it a big stain?  Would anyone really notice?”  
  
“It’s the size of Carlos’s face, I’m pretty sure someone would catch a glimpse.”  
  
“Oh,” Logan says, and isn’t sure what else to do.  Even if he used stain remover it still needed to be washed and then the shirt would be wet and by the time it dried it’d be past dinner time.  It wouldn’t be such a big deal if he had any other shirts left but James didn’t leave him much to work with.  
  
“You know what?  Fuck it,” James shrugs and drops his hands on Logan’s shoulders, turning him so they face each other.  “I’m ordering a pizza then we will eat that pizza while watching exactly one episode of _Rickshaw Cops._ ”  
  
“Exactly one?”  Logan thought it was oddly specific.  Why did James only want to spend half an hour eating?  
  
“Yes.  Now, welcome to Chez James, our policy is that you only get service if you’re shirtless and shoeless.  No additional charge if and when you decide to upgrade your service to our bedroom suite where the policy changes to what I like to call ‘Naked or nothing’.  We hope you enjoy your stay at Chez James,” he finished with a little maître de bow and left to rummage in the couch to find his cell phone and call for the pizza.  
  
As he took off his sneakers and the t-shirt with the Carlos Ketchup Stain, Logan wondered if he’d become a regular at Chez James.  He’d have to see how that upgraded bedroom suite service was before he gave out any tips.  Those waiters have to work for their money, y’know?


End file.
